


天降美男

by Daisyzzzz



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Meet-Cute, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyzzzz/pseuds/Daisyzzzz
Summary: I am grateful to rohkeutta for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .感谢rohkeutta 允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	天降美男

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/gifts).
  * A translation of [Just About Half-Past Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154454) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



> I am grateful to rohkeutta for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .  
> 感谢rohkeutta 允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。

当巴基走下列车，步行到Barnes & Noble商店去给贝卡买生日礼物时，天气好极了。

他把书塞进公事包，走了出商店。要不是空中突然涌起了不祥的阴云，那天气也还是不错的。除去通勤时间，该办的事也办了，离会议开始还有二十多分钟。真会把握时间啊，巴恩斯，你妈妈会为此骄傲的。

但是当他走到麦迪逊大道，离史塔克大厦仅仅只有一个街区的时候，破了个大窟窿的天空开始哗哗地往下浇雨，他勉强躲进了搭建在人行道上方的建筑脚手架下，雷声在头顶上方隆隆作响，巴基手忙脚乱地在公事包中每一个夹层里摸索他的伞，他确定包里有把伞。

没有。但是他在包里发现了一些零零碎碎的小亮片，一支他参加骄傲大游行时涂过的唇膏——他还以为丢了呢，外加一张他不记得自己曾经买过的备用捷运卡。

一个清楚的片段在他脑海里闪过，昨天早晨他把伞放在桌子下面晾干，然后就再也没把它拿起来。

巴基咬住嘴唇，考虑着来一次疯狂的雨中冲刺，清除掉最后这一个街区的障碍。如果他看起来稍微有点像落汤鸡，他的客户大概也会理解的，因为纽约的天气一向这么喜怒无常。但是他身上正穿着自己最好的一套西装，公事包里还装着笔记本电脑和贝卡的礼物，还有，今早他足足花了二十分钟来搞定自己的头发，冲进倾盆大雨中简直就是一场彻头彻尾的灾难，完蛋了。

也许雨会在一分钟内就停下呢，毕竟，这是夏季的那种暴风雨。

五分钟过去了，他仍然被困在脚手架下面，闪躲着漏下来的雨水，雨势一点也没有缓和的迹象。

“该死。”他气哼哼地嘀咕，看了一眼手表，离会议开始不多不少还有十三分钟，但已经远远少于他的心理预期了。

“嘿。”有个人轻轻碰了一下巴基的手肘，巴基朝上（再朝上，老天爷，这人真是太高了）看去时，在旁边看到了他见过的最漂亮的胡须。

胡须精心修剪过，摸起来绝对很柔软，巴基的手指冲动地抽了抽，然后才注意到那个人的其他部分。胡须长在一颗非常英俊的脑袋上，而那颗脑袋又长在一具挺拔的身体上。巴基可算是悬崖勒马，让自己看上去仅仅像是打量了对方一下下，而不是直勾勾色眯眯地盯着人家。

（他想色眯眯地盯着看来着，他真他妈想。他住在混账威廉斯堡，而这辈子还从没见过有人把白色T恤和黑色牛仔裤搭配得这么好看。）

“嘿。”他傻兮兮地说。因为那个陌生人有一双漂亮得惊天地泣鬼神的眼睛，还有温暖得不行的微笑，巴基发誓他的内脏有那么一会儿变成了香草布丁。他脱口说出闪过他脑海的第一句话：“天上下帅哥了？【译注1】”（Is it raining men?）

美胡须惊讶地笑了一声，“才不是，我是跟在你后面从商店里出来的。”他的声音让巴基想转过身去弯腰扶着他们旁边的报纸分发箱，“你在这儿等了有一会儿了，没带伞？”

巴基苦着脸，不自然地揉了揉颧骨，“没有。我把它忘记在工作的地方了。我十分钟后有个会，所以我正祈祷着雨能停下来。”

美胡须同情地感叹了一声，然后抬手亮出他带着的长柄伞，“你要去哪里？我可以和你一起走过去。”

“真的？”巴基张大了眼睛，小小地松了一口气，这表现有点丢面子，“只要到史塔克大厦就好，我本来已经快到了，然后就被困在这儿了。”

美胡须哈哈大笑，然后就像个什么该死的老派绅士一样递上一只胳膊，因为信号灯马上就要变了，“那么，容我效劳。”

巴基挽住那只送上门来的胳膊，用另一只空闲的手把公事包抱在肚子上，好不让它淋湿。伞挺大，轻轻松松地就罩住了巴基和美胡须的大半个身体，要是他的那一侧的空间有点紧张，那也只怪得了他那宽阔的傻肩膀，巴基真想把自己的腿绕上去。

雨水像小溪一样在街道上流淌，他们横穿过街道，朝着路边越积越宽的水坑走过去，巴基在心中默默为自己那双漂亮的乐福鞋祷告。

“我叫史蒂夫。”美胡须说，他伸出空闲的右手扶住巴基，帮他跨过那个大水坑。巴基相当确定在这个过程里史蒂夫承受了他大部分的体重，连眼睛都没眨一下。他显然该死地强壮极了，肌肉在T恤下面鼓鼓囊囊的——瞧啊，巴基那颗可怜的基佬心就要宕机了，对不对？

优雅，体贴，像是从阿玛尼广告里走出来的，还可以不费吹灰之力就举起巴基，这样的家伙简直是稀有品种，也绝对的危险。有一秒钟巴基完全相信史蒂夫是随着倾盆大雨一起从天上掉下来的。

“我叫巴基。”他这样说，好掩饰他衣领下面少说上升了二十度的体温。

“巴基。”史蒂夫热情地说，就像正在品尝这个名字，这下子巴基整个人都变成了香草布丁，“你为史塔克工业工作？”

“不，”巴基回答。一个在雨里狂奔的家伙从他们身边经过，恶狠狠地瞪了巴基一眼，而他得意地瞪了回去。每一个居住在纽约的性感健壮的基佬【译注2】（twunk）都会希望能让史蒂夫这样的人护送上一程，巴基享受当下的每一秒钟，“我在下城区的一个建筑设计公司工作，只是到这里来开客户会议的。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫的表情一亮——如果它还可能更亮的话，“你是个建筑师？我还是孩子的时候就想当个建筑师，但是一直没能如愿，因为战争。”

“噢。”巴基说，见鬼，要知道军队男孩是这么火辣又殷勤，他早就接受他海军陆战队朋友安排的相亲了。“想开始的话永远都不晚？”当他们穿过公园大道，到达史塔克大厦时，他有些不确定地提议道，“如果你是退伍军人，那么总能尝试一下军人安置法案（G.I Bill）【译注3】。”

史蒂夫开心地咧开嘴笑了起来，眼神很温柔。他既像是被逗乐了，又像是想表达喜爱之情，而他的面部表情还在二者之间犹豫不决。“你说的没错。”当他们走到正大门的遮阳蓬下时他回答。他还举着伞，巴基抬眼看他，觉得他们像是站在一个两人专属的隐形气泡里，世界被挡在了外面。

“谢谢你。”巴基飞快地说道，“你真是救了我一命，希望没让你绕太远。”

“没有。”史蒂夫回答，“我就到隔壁。”

然后他用自己宽大的手掌小心地捧起了巴基的下巴，拇指擦过巴基的颧骨，巴基立马就忘记怎么喘气了。

“亮片。”史蒂夫说着收回了手，把手上的东西给他看，正是巴基包里的那种小亮片，显然是他自己像个该死的菜鸟一样不小心蹭上去的，然而史蒂夫一直看着巴基的样子像是他永远不想结束他们的临时雨中漫步，巴基感觉自己的脸正在变红，直到红得像辆救火车，他意识到自己还挽着史蒂夫的胳膊站着，站得也有点太近了。

巴基咽了咽口水，希望自己的脸红症快点消失，他不情不愿地松开史蒂夫的胳膊。而史蒂夫还在用那种一贯的，直白的表情盯着他，巴基打算开口和他讲……好吧，大概是一些他不该 的话——但此刻他碰巧瞥见了自己的手表，发现自己只有4分钟通过安检再到达会议现场了。

“该死。”他惊慌失措地说，“操。我得走了。”然后手忙脚乱地从胸袋里掏出他的名片夹，胡乱塞了一张到史蒂夫手里。“这是我的名片，呃，如果你愿意的话打给我，呃，就说说建筑或者是约个会或者是其他啥，上帝啊，很抱歉，你真的很辣，所以，呃，再一次，谢谢你，拜。”

他穿过旋转门逃之夭夭，尽快地跑到了接待大厅，窘得满脸通红。但当他走向电梯时鼓足勇气朝后瞄了一眼，史蒂夫还站在外面，低头看着巴基的名片，笑得嘴巴都咧到了耳朵根。

*******

“抱歉来晚了。”巴基在助手的指引下走进会议室，迟到了三分钟。至少他脸上尴尬的红晕在达到65楼时已经消失了，“意外地被天气给耽搁了。”

一个高级主管朝他摆了摆手，看起来颇为同情，“没关系，巴恩斯先生，坐下吧，莫里斯会给你端咖啡。在会议开始前我们还得再等几个人，包括史塔克先生。”

“史塔克先生在此。”托尼一阵风似的走进了房间。他停下脚步和巴基握了个手，歪起了脑袋。“你猜怎么着，巴恩斯，我刚从贾维斯那里听说了点十分有趣的事。”

巴基挑起了一边眉毛和他握手，他已经跟进这个项目好几个月了，现在，基本能习惯托尼的怪癖了。“我的知情权级别可容我知道？”

托尼像条鲨鱼般坏笑着，把自己扔进离得最近的椅子里。“刚才我问起你到了没有，贾维斯通知我你挽着我们亲爱的队长的胳膊悠闲地晃进了大厦，看来陈年老酒才吸引你。”

巴基坐下来拿出笔记本电脑，冲托尼眨巴眼，“啥？”

对方手支下巴，歪着脑袋，从桌子对面瞅着他，“什么时候开始队长成了你的白马王子，巴恩斯？这么大的事你居然瞒着我，亏我还当你是朋友。”

巴基皱眉，张开嘴，“他不是——”

巴基又闭上了嘴。

一个名叫史蒂夫的高个儿健美先生，帮助有需要的陌生人，因为匿名的战争放弃了梦想的职业。

好吧。

托尼的眉毛越扬越高，快要爬到发际线上去了。屋子里的几个主管要么对着托尼翻白眼，要么毅然地无视他们两个。

巴基清清喉咙。他的职业信誉真是一落千丈，托托尼的福。“他才不是我的白马王子。”他嘀咕。

“但是你希望他是。”托尼的眼睛里都是小星星，明显很高兴。“我的天，这是本周我碰上的最好的事。贾维斯，告诉史蒂夫巴恩斯的会议将在两点整结束。”

“老天爷，”巴基用笔记本电脑遮住了自己的脸，因为他能感觉到他的脸蛋又开始窘得发烫了，“我们能不能忘了这事，就只是——讨论一下第二层的计划？”

“那是，那是。”托尼说着又长又响亮地啜了一口咖啡，“让史蒂夫住进你家二楼【译注4】简直再好不过，他真的耐力非凡。”

******

当巴基走出会议室——谢天谢地，他在其他方面都表现得极其专业——史蒂夫正在大厅里等他。

“嘿。”巴基说，他是个被告知想要约会的对象是美国队长的大傻蛋，而且他一点也不后悔。

好吧，只有一点点。他是个为祸人间的祸害精。

“嘿。”史蒂夫咧开嘴笑着说，挥舞着他的伞。外面还在下雨。“你有空去吃点午饭吗？我们可以，呃，说说建筑，还有约个会，或者其他啥。”

“你永远不会让我忘记这碴，对不对？”巴基用手遮着嘴，含混不清地说，“我得为自己辩护一下，第一我当时很赶时间，第二你真的很辣，第三我不知道你是谁。”

史蒂夫把巴基的手拽下来，冲着他微笑，并且奉上自己的胳膊，“我喜欢，”他说，“第四你真的很迷人，所以想出去走走吗？”

这话本来有点做作，但从史蒂夫嘴里说出来却百分百真诚，巴基被打败了，他笑了起来，无可奈何地摇晃着脑袋。

“带路吧，吉恩•凯利【译注5】。”说着他挽住了史蒂夫的胳膊。

**Author's Note:**

> 【译注1】关于题目，原题目是Just About Half-Past Ten，是选自The Weather Girls组合1983年发行的单曲《It's Raining Men》中的一句歌词，cause' tonight for the first time /just about half past ten/for the first time in history/it's gonna start raining men. 因为觉得原来的题目翻过来对不知道这首歌的人来说会摸不着头脑，所以就把歌名拿来翻成了文章的题目。  
> 【译注2】原文是twunk，它是 twink 与 hunk的混合词。其中Twink 是一个同性恋俚语，指的是可爱、苗条、年轻的男孩，比如电影《请以你的名字呼唤我》中的甜茶就是twink型的，而twunk指健壮性感的男子。  
> 【译注3 】G.I Bill的正式名称是Servicemen's Readjustment Act of 1944，也就是军人安置法案。该法案最先于二战末期起草生效，给退伍美军军人提供免费的大学或者技校教育，以及一年的失业补助。之后该法案历经大小修改，被沿用至今。韩战、越战等战争的退伍军人，以及和平时期的退伍军人，都得到这个法案所提供的保障。  
> 【译注4】美式建筑中，townhouse的卧室一般都在二楼，楼下是厨房和客厅。  
> 【译注5】吉恩•凯利 好莱坞歌舞片巨星，曾获奥斯卡终身成就奖，1952年自导自演了著名的歌舞片《雨中曲》。


End file.
